Adoption
by Chey21
Summary: One girl had to go trough a lot already in her life. She knows she's adopted but what happens when she finds her real family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Hi :) I'm Sorry for the long A/N but i need to say a few things first :p**

**First, this is my first story, so i want to know if you like it and if i should go on with this story and if i get more ideas that i should write them to.**

**Also, I'm not a good writer so help is always welcome :) I have a few ideas for this story so far ( especailly the main things :p ) but helpin' me with putting it toghter and other ideas and such is , like i said, always welcome :)**

**Second, I'm not good at english 'cause I'm from The Netherlands, so sorry if there're spelling mistakes.**

**Then, As you've may readed in the summary, the girl is adopted, BUT that's not the ony thing were the story's about, but more about that at the end of the chapter, çause i think its easier then to explain ;)**

**And last, There might not be new chapters soon all the time because i need to really focus on school now... but i'll do my best to at least update one chapter in every week but if thats not gonna work it will be one in every month.**

**Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own BTR... Only my OC's**

Chapter 1.

Here I am. Standing in front of the place where… Oh wait, I Forgot to indtroduce myself. I'm Aubree Rose. I'm 13 years old and I'm adopted. My real dad died 11 years ago, here, where I'm standing. My mom and other family members are still alive but nobody knew who my real mom was, so they brought me to an adoption center, where my mom and dad adopted me. But Let's go on.

So, Here I am. Standing in front of the place where my dad died, 11 years ago, But not only him died. Hunderds, no thousands of people died **that day**… And i could have died if my dad didn't save me.

I look at the place. Nothing's build new here after **that day**. The only thing that's placed here, is a wall with all the names of the people who died **that day**. I walk to the wall and look at it, it's **Big**. I look around, when my eyes land on something, no someone, wait no… It's **a** name, wait **was** a name; They ecrased it. I think it would be my name, you see, they thought I was death, so they placed my name on it. My **real** name. Even Though I still don't know it…

_~Flashback, few days ago~_

_I walk to the building, that also does the names on the wall. I walk inside. It's just like most buildings, especially buisniss buildings. There was a lot of grey, white an black. It all looked just so… I Don't Know Maybe the right word was Boring. I walk towards the desk with my partens by my side. At the desk sits a woman that i don't like, not that i know her but she just doesn't look nice. She looked in her late 20s, she Has Brown eyes and she has her wavy brown hair in a stood by the desk and waited but apparently she didn't hear us ( Not that I'm Surprised, She was listenin' to music and had bubblegum in her mouth… Geez, she could eat it __**without **__showin'it!). I saw my mom reaching for the bell but i know she would still not hear us, so i walked behind the desk ( What?! I just want this done!) and pulled her headphone of hear ears. She Immediately looked at my mad… _

"_what?!" She yelled. Of course, everyone in the room immediately looked at us… My mom cleared her throat. The woman turned around to my mom._

"_um, sorry,Can I help You?" The Woman asked. I Walked back towards my mom and dad._

"_Um, Yess we're here for the names on the wall." My mom says._

"_And what's wrong?" She says in a bored voice._

"_We think there's a name on the wall of someone that's still alive." My dad says._

"_And of who is that?"_

"_We don't know her real name." My mom then says._

"_How old was she when it happend?"_

"_I was 2." I say._

"_Okay."_

_She turned towards the computer and started typin' something she's done, she says:_

"_We have here only one name, we will ecrase the name as soon as possibly off of the wall."_

_And without sayin' an other word she turned back to her Ipod and started listenin' again._

_~End of flashback~_

I Felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my mom and dad smiling sadly at me.

"We need to go, Sweetheart." My dad says.

I nodded, before they walked back towards the car. I turned back and looked at the wall agian above the ecrased name, was a name that, i thought looked fimilair . I Just shoke it off and looked at the place where it happend. All those tears I've been holding back, since coming here, started to fall down my cheeks.

I turned around towards the car and walked towards it. Before I stepped in the car, I couldn't help but look agian. The Place was really still the same as it was 11 years ago. I look towards the part of the wall where the name that ecrased is and see a woman with a boy walking towards that part of the wall. It looked lik ethe woman has been cryin'a while now. I look towards the boy, But when i looked at him i gasped. I was so shocked! He looks **a lot **like my dad. My **real** dad…

**A/N **

**So, on with were i was talking about in the beginning**

**She talked about 'That day'.**

**I want to know what you guys think it is :)**

**The people that have it correct will get a shoutout at the chapter where she will tell or where it will come out.**

**ONLY THIS CHAPTER REVIEWING WHAT YOU THINK!**

**like it? hate it? Middle? **

**Tell me to go on, otherwise there wont be a second chapter, i think XD**

**Rusher Kisses,**

**Chey21**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N heeii, here is the next Chapter, so so so sorry it took so long, but I was really busy even though I had writen the first part of it already, I couldn't finish it and I didn't want to make a really short Chapter, but it still short ( I think ).**

**Sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I didn't look it over yet but I didn't want to let you wait longer.**

**Thanks to ~**

_Taylor Shine, Zen Master 93, AleAmaroBTR, SLYTHERINPRINCESS326 _and_ LivingTheLifeBigTime_

**~ For the beautiful Reviews, Alerts and Favorites ^.^**

**Winner's of the Contest are Below the Chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything… Except for my OC's**

Chapter 2

~James's POV ~

Today is a sunny day, even though it's one of the worst days in history.  
Today it's 9/11 , it's been 11 years since then.  
Even if it's one of the worst days in history, it just seems like a normal day… as normal as it can be at the palmwoods.

Gustavo give us free for the day. I don't know why, but I don't care. I'm at the pool, just relaxing and tanning… and checking out hot girls…  
Logan is helping Camille with her script for some audition in Camille's Appartement.  
Carlos is… I don't know where he is. I guess that he's at the corndog stand in the park.  
Kendall and Mama Knight are out. I don't know where so don't ask me.  
But Mama Knight looked upset this morning when she and Kendall left.  
_Mmhhhh… I'll immediately ask Kendall when he comes back, maybe he knows why Mama Knight was upset._

X

I'm on my way to our apartment. The day went fast and the pool was busy, almost everyone of the palmwoods was at the pool.  
When I open the door of 2J I see Carlos and Logan watching tv.  
I walk over to the couch and sit next to Logan.  
I look around, hoping that Mama Knight and Kendall are back already.

" They're not back yet." said Logan.  
" Do you think that we might need to make dinner tonight?" I ask.  
" Ohhh, If we need to make dinner, i want to cook. Can I?..." Said Carlos excited.  
Logan and I exchange looks. Carlos keeps asking till Logan speaks up.  
" Carlos, last time you cooked, the whole kitchen was almost on fire."  
"Yess, But I'm better now, and nothing serious happend and nothing needed to be replaced, so be glad."  
"Carlos, Bitters almost kicked us out of 2J."  
"But he didn't."

Just when I was about to interrupt, I heared the door open.  
I looked up to see who just came in, even though i already knew.  
" hey Kendall and Mama Knight." I said.  
"Hey Guys." Kendall said, after that he walked towards his and Logan's room.  
So , i guess i can't immediately ask.  
I look at Mama Knight. I can see she cried, even though she smiles, 'cause she has red eyes.  
"Hey sweeties, How was your day?" Mama Knight ask as she walked towards the Kitchen.  
"Good, I was with Camille helping her with learning her script for an audition." Logan said.  
" I was at the park." Carlos said as soon as logan stopped speaking.  
"let me guess, eating corndogs." I said.  
"How did you know?"  
" I can think… I know you love corndogs."  
" Ohhhh…."  
When the conversation between Carlos and I is done, we are all laughing.

" And you James, What did you do?" Asks Mama Knight.  
" Ohh, I was just tanning." I said. " What did you and Kendall do, Mama Knight?"  
_Please give me a answer of why you where upset.  
_" Ohh , Kendall and I where just in the city, enjoying the outside." She smiles.  
_Ugh, not I hoped to hear about.  
_After that the conversation ends, and the guys and I are just watching tv, while Mama Knight is making dinner.

X

"Guys dinner." Mama Knight screams as she sets dinner on the table.  
The guys and I walk towards the table and sit down.  
When I sit down, I see Kendall walking into the room towards the table.  
Kendall sits down in his normal spot, wich is next to Logan and accross from me.  
I take a good look at him and see he has red eyes, I frown.  
"What's Wrong?" I asked.  
He looks up from his plate, and says;  
"Nothing."  
" But Kendall, you have red eyes. You have obviously been crying in yours and Logan's room."  
"Nothing allright, just drop it."  
"No , I want to know you and Mama Knight have both been obviously been crying today, so I want to know why."  
" Sweetie, maybe we should talk about it." Mama Knight said, when Kendall didn't answered.  
" Mom I don't think i want to talk about it today." Kendall said.  
" We'll talk about it tommorow then, allright guys?"  
" Sure, Mama Knight." We said.  
" Kendall?"  
" Allright, I guess."  
After that we just continued to eat in silence or just some random conversation.

**A/N **

**So Like it? Hate it? Middle?**

**The winner's of the contest are:**

_Taylor Shine _and_ Zen Master 93_! You get virtual Brownies

**And for those who want to know, My Rusher Acc's:**

**Twitter: Rusher4Schmidt  
instagram: rusher4schmidt  
keek: Rusher4Schmidt (Where are not Vids yet, but will coming soon ;) ) **

**Wow, I guess I use that name a lot XD**

**Rusher Kisses,**

**Chey21**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, So here's the new chapter, like i promised to some people ;)  
Also most words yet in a chapter; 1088 yeah!  
Proud of myself ;p Gonna try and make the next 1500 ;)******

I Would like to thank - _ElizabethMaslowBTR , TaylorCammieBell , embersfire , tamigirl91 , annabellex2 _and _AleAmaroBTR _**- For Reviews, Alerts and favorites :) Thanks Guys!**

Chapter 3

~ Aubree's POV ~

As I was staring out of the car window, I started to think.  
That guy looked a lot like my father.  
But that could be coincidence, right?  
I mean, not only my father would have looked like that.  
I mean, there are more people with green eyes and blonde hair, right?  
Maybe I should go and talk with Faith about it, maybe she could help me.  
Faith is my best friend.  
We've been best friends since kindergarten.  
We know everything about each other- no… almost everything , I didn't tell her how it came that I needed to be adopted, but she's alright with it.  
She knows it was and still is hard on me, so she doesn't push.  
But I don't know if I know everything about her either, so we're even.  
But enough about Faith for now, you'll know more about her soon.

X

After a half hour driving, we came home.  
We have a nice house, not too arm-y **( is that a word? ) **or rich-y **( Or this? )**.  
Just a normal family house.  
I got out of the car and walked towards the house door, behind my parents.  
They opened the door and walked in towards the kitchen, probably going to make lunch.  
I walk in and shut the door after me.  
I take my shoes off and set them down in the hall.  
I walk in the hall towards the stairs.  
I walk up the stairs and go to my room **( ( www. Polyvore cgi/ set? id= 64058892& .locale =nl ) And some posters and I forgot to add a Guitar so she has that too **** ) **  
My room wasn't too big, just good for me, because I don't have that much stuff.  
I walk over to my laptop and put it on.  
When it's on, I go to YouTube, log in and put on my list I always listen to every year on this day, or how I call it, the 'sad' playlist…  
After that I walk towards my bed and lay down and just rest for a bit.

X

I didn't even notice that I fell asleep  
I woke up, to my mom shaking me to death.  
I groaned to let her know that I was awake.  
"Honey, lunch is ready, you're coming?" She asked.  
"Sure, I'll be down soon."  
"Okay honey, I'll see you down soon then." And with that she left my room and headed down stairs.  
I walked over to my laptop and put it out, and walked down towards the dining room.  
When I walked in my parents were already sitting on the table, waiting for me.  
I walked over and sat down.  
While we were eating my parents were talking about something, I didn't really care where they were talking about.  
After awhile we were done and I helped cleaning up, and went up to my room again.  
I picked my song book and my guitar and started writing a little bit, till dinner.

~ Kendall's POV ~  
The guys and I all went to get ready for bed.  
James was in one of the bathrooms, with Carlos shouting to James if he was almost done already.  
Logan was already in bed, of course reading.  
And I, I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth.  
When I was done I walked out, still hearing Carlos shouting, to get dressed for bed.  
After that, I walked towards the bathroom James was in, and shouted:  
"James, get out, before I take you're lucky comb"  
I heard him scream and a few seconds later, he came running out of the bathroom to his and Carlos bedroom, screaming:  
"No, not my lucky comb."  
Carlos and I laughed.  
"Thanks for getting James out of the bathroom." Carlos said between laughing.  
And he was in the bathroom after he said that.  
I was still laughing, when I walked in Logan and I's room.  
Logan looked at my questionable, I said:  
"James was acting funny." Saying it as if it wasn't important.  
I walked towards my bed, and laid down.  
I was just starring at the ceiling, for awhile, not finding sleep.  
I looked at the clock and saw it was already 3:08 am.  
I climbed out of bed and walked towards the kitchen.  
I took a glass of water and walked to the kitchen chairs.  
When I was done I set my glass in the dishwasher and walked back to my room.  
I looked at the time again and saw that it was 3:34 am now.  
I laid down on bed, this time finding sleep.

X

When I woke up the next morning, I heard shouting.  
"Guys, stop screaming, otherwise you'll wake up Kendall." I heard Logan scream.  
"Too Late." I screamed back while walking in, towards the kitchen, to get some cereal to eat.  
"Sorry Kendall, I tried to keep them quiet, I really did." Logan said.  
"I know Loges, and don't worry, I would have wake up soon anyway."  
I walked to the couch and sat down.  
While I was eating my cereal, I watched James and Carlos playing games.  
I think they didn't even notice I was awake next to them, so when I was done eating I decided to scare them a little.  
I walked after the couch and mentioned for Logan to come and help me.  
He immediately knew what I wanted to do, and tried to keep from laughing .  
But when he stood next to me we both couldn't help but laugh a little, we were happy when they didn't seem to notice.  
After that we stood behind them and I counted to three quietly, so James and Carlos wouldn't hear, and touched them while saying 'Boo!' really hard .  
They both screamed, while we were on the ground laughing.  
At that moment the apartment door opened and my mom walked in.  
She looked at me and Logan weird and then looked at James and Carlos and seemed to get it.  
After James and Carlos stopped screaming, they looked at us angry, while we were still laughing.  
When we were done laughing our heads of, James asked, a little hesitated :  
"Umm, Kendall, Can you..umm… and Mama Knight tell us… about umm… yesterday? Now?"  
I was a little shocked, 'cause I totally forgot, but I guess I can't come out of it anymore.  
"Sure." I said, and my mom added:  
"Come boys, let's sit down and Kendall and I will tell you."

**So.. Like it?**

**Also please tell me;**

**1. if i should make Faith adopted too, and so yes mabe something abot her past ;)**

**2. if i should do some romance between the guys and Aubree & Faith, like; **

** Augan ( Aubree/Logan ) or Kogan **

**so yeah, wich couples would you like to see ;)  
**

**So Please REVIEW.**

**I'm gonna started as soon as possibly and try to update next week end.**

**Rusher kisses,**

**Chey21**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so so sorry for not updating for so long, I was pretty busy i have a test week over the holidays and I need to learn very much, which I HATE!  
**_**So first of I want to say something important!:**_**  
**_**In the story Katie wasn't there bcuz I had an idea but I'm going to change that so Katie will be here in this chapter too just imagine that she was having a sleepover at some friends ;)  
**_**Yeah I'm so happy thanks for _over_ 300 views :)  
I'm proud too bcuz I'm over my goal for this chapter which was 1500 words and I have 1725 words!**_**  
**_**I Would like to thank ~ **_Pink Princess 777 , MrsHoranLover1D , BTRlover James is mine , MackenzieBATfan1 , Number 1 Rusher _and _BTRbelle05 ~ _**For all their reviews, Favorites and alerts 3  
Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 4

*Kendall's POV *  
Just as we all sat down on the couch, the door opens.  
We all look towards the door and see Katie walking in.  
She walks to her and mom's room , to lay her stuff away.  
The guys return to look at my mom and I.  
My mom sighed and said:  
"We'll wait for Katie, I don't know if she knows the whole truth."  
We all sat in silence, waiting for Katie to return from her and mom's room.  
I don't really know how to tell the guys, I mean, it looks easy to just say;  
' Hey, my dad and my little sister, that you don't know that I had, died in 9/11.' , but it's not.  
After a while my sister came back and walked to us and sat down.  
She picked the remote up from the coffee table and put the TV on, and started watching TV.  
I looked at the guys and saw them looking at me, like 'Katie's here, so talk'.  
I looked at mom and she looked from Katie to me and back.  
She was looking at Katie for a few moments before looking back at me.  
After she got the message that I wasn't going to begin, she sighed looked back at Katie and said:  
"Katie can we talk to you and the guys for a few minutes?"  
Katie looked at us for a second before she said "Sure".  
It was silent for a few minutes, while I looked at my mom while she looked at me.  
While she was looking at me I was kind of saying to her to go on.  
While she was saying, do it yourself.  
I sighed and said "Katie can you please do the TV out."  
Katie looked at me and sighed and put the TV out.  
After she did that the guys wasted no time in saying - or more shouting….  
"Come on, say it, we want to know it."  
"Know what?" Katie asked.  
"Ummm… Katie you know that dad died right?" Mom said, apparently choosing to go the soft way…  
" Yes… What are you trying to say? Dad didn't die? Are you dating someone? If so that's amazing…" And… Katie is just talking… away? Yeah you can see it like that…  
My mom laughed and said  
"No Katie, he did die and I'm not dating someone."  
"What is it then?"  
"You're dad died in 9/11, Sweetie."  
"That's all you wanted to say? Because I Want to look TV again."

"Yeah, it explains why you two are always so sad on this day." Logan said.  
"Ummm… No that isn't all, that was just the 'easy' part." I Said.  
"Then go on." James said.  
My mo looked at me telling me silent to tell the rest.  
I sighed and said:  
"Umm... How am I going to tell this… Umm … Not only dad died in 9/11."  
"Who else then? An Aunt, Uncle, Grandma or Grandpa?" Katie asked.  
"No… umm.." I sighed and closed my eyes "Our little sister too".  
I Waited a few moments till they would say something, when they didn't I opened my eyes and looked at Katie she was looking before her, I sighed and looked at the guys.  
They all looked shocked, Their eyes were wide and it looked like their jaws almost hit the ground.  
I looked back at Katie She look at me and whispered, almost so soft that I didn't catch it;  
"I had a little sister?"  
I saw that she was at the point of breaking down, so I walked to her, sat down next to her And hugged her.  
"Yeah, to be exact you were 13 minutes older."  
"She was my Twin?" She sniffled.  
"Yeah.."  
And she let the tears fall.  
I started whispering soft comforting words to her and rubbed circles at her back and let her cry.  
What would you think if you just heard that you had a twin sister and that she died when you were little?  
I heard my mom and the guys talking, but didn't know about what I was too busy with comforting Katie.

* Aubree's POV *  
**( A/N I'm going to do that its already Sunday evening. )**

It was dinner time and I was helping my mom with dinner.  
I had just helped her with cutting the vegetables and potatoes, now I was setting the glasses and stuff on table.  
Mom was doing the finishing touch and dad was reading the newspaper on the couch.  
When dinner was done, I sat down at the table and waited for my parents to join, so we could start.  
Soon my mom and dad sat down and we started eating.  
I was still thinking about that guy I saw today he looked so much like my dad.  
Okay you might begin to wonder why I still remember how my dad looked, maybe you thought that I have photos of him or something, but I don't have any photos of my real family.  
Then why do I know how he looked, you might ask.  
Now, I know how he looked because, I have a really good memory I still remember 9/11 like it was yesterday, I know that I had a big brother and a twin sister and such but I don't know my real name weird?  
Yes, I know…  
hmmmm…. Maybe my parents know my real name, I mean, it won't hurt to ask, right?  
"Hey mom, dad?"

"Yes sweetie?" My mom asked.  
"Do you know my real name?"  
My parents looked at each other and sighed.  
"We knew this day would come." My dad said.  
"We don't know you're real name but we know you're dads name." My mom said.  
"What is it?- or was it? Maybe it's my last name too I don't know if I got my mom's last name or my dad's or if they were married but maybe I can find my family." I said.  
" Kevin Knight, was you're dads name."My dad said.  
" We know that you're parents were married, so it should be your last name too." My mom said.  
"Thank you, mom and dad, and don't worry you guys will always be my parents even though I am not your real daughter and I want to know my real family." I said, picking up that stuff on table and putting it in the dish before walking to my room upstairs and putting on my laptop and walking towards my closet and putting on my pj's **( www. Polyvore cgi/ set?id =67141438& .locale =nl ( She has blonde hair, just like Kendall, and brown eyes, just like Katie) ) **and doing my hair in a ponytail. Once I'm done with changing, I walk back to my laptop and go to Google.  
I type in the search balk: _Kevin Knight_ and click on the first site that Google finds, which is Wikipedia.  
I start reading it.  
_Kevin Knight was born on 16 January 1973 and died on 11 September 2001.  
He was married to Jennifer Knight-Cates and had three children, one son and two daughters;  
Kendall Knight 2 November 1995 – now  
Katilyn Knight 27 May 1999 – now  
Kathrine Knight 27 May 1999 - 11 September 2001  
_So my real name was Kathrine Knight, maybe I can find something about myself.  
I go back to Google and type in the search balk: _Kathrine Knight_ and click again on the first site that Google finds, which 'surprisely' is Wikipedia, and start to read again.  
_Kathrine Knight was born on 27 May 1999 and died on 11 September 2001.  
She was the daughter to Jennifer and Kevin Knight, twin sister to Katilyn and a little sister to Kendall.  
_Wow, nothing that I didn't know already… -.-"  
maybe I can find something on my mother…  
So I search for: _Jennifer Knight_ and click again on the site of Wikipedia.  
_Jennifer Knight is born on 22 July 1973 and married to Kevin Knight, who died in 9/11  
She had three children but one also died in 9/11, so now there only two left; Kendall Knight and Katie Knight.  
They currently live in The PalmWoods Hotel in L.A.  
_I grab pen and paper and write the address down.  
I look at the clock and see its already 10.39 p.m. is.  
I turn my laptop and lamp out and lay in bed.

**A/N Yeah and done, I'm gonna try to update before school starts again, but please don't kill me if I can't make it and it will take three weeks before I update.  
I still have one question I want to know if I know the answer from a few people ( I already have the answer from 1 person) I can update faster :) I want to know if I should do that Faith ( Aubree's or Kathrine's best friend ) is adopted too ;)  
thanks for reading and please review ,they make me update faster ;)  
And if you have an idea that maybe will fit the story don't worry to ask if it can be in it, maybe it wont be that it will be in the next chapter but I'll try if I can put it somewhere :) **


End file.
